


Another Queen Is Coming

by grav_ity



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Legacy Series, Wraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grav_ity/pseuds/grav_ity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Queen is coming</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Queen Is Coming

**Author's Note:**

> **AN** : One of my favourite things about the new SGA Legacy books is that since we spend time with the Wraith, we also spend time in their mindset, particularly how they think of the Lanteans and their Queens. If Jeannie really does show up, I don't think they quite understand what they're in for...but I might die of excitement waiting to find out!
> 
>  **Spoilers** : Takes place after "The Lost", including speculation.
> 
>  **Rating** : Teen.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis is not mine. But you should totally read the books.
> 
>  **Characters** : Quicksilver, Death, Todd, Jeannie Miller

**Another Queen is Coming**

 _Another Queen is coming_

The rumours start in the Game Room.

Ever since their Guide and the Runner and the Young Queen killed Dust, and Quicksilver sought revenge on them, he has been welcome there amongst the other males. He’s still not very good at the games, moving too slowly for all but the most patient clevermen, and much too slowly for the most patient blades, but they don’t mutter behind him and call him names anymore. As he re-learns to manoeuvre the pieces and develops his strategies, he learns to listen to the ebb and flow of conversation around him as well.

And it is then that he discovers that the Lanteans are sending yet another Queen.

 _Another Queen is coming_

The Genii spy is brought before her, to face Death in all her glory.

He quivers, his mind cracked open like a hatching pod before her strength. He is on the verge of prostration as he talks, confirming before her what he’d already told her blades. The Queen who comes to Atlantis now is the sister of Rodney McKay, he who is made Quicksilver. She Who Makes Many Things is her name, and she is the one they call upon when the one who was McKay had gone as far as he could go.

For the first time, Death is cold; wondering how many Queens the people of Earth have to send against her.

 _Another Queen is coming_

Guide remembers starving and holding her life in ransom for a feed.

He never wondered that his captors would go to such extremes to save a Queen, particularly one who had already produced a strong heir in need of training. And now, they say, she is coming to Atlantis, to continue the work of her missing hivemate. Guide knows better. He knows how Earth Queens operate. She Who Makes Many Things will come, it is sure, and she will work, when it is convenient to her plans.

But she will find her brother, and Death will not be enough to stop her.

 _Another Queen is coming_

In the mess hall on the _Daedalus_ , Jeannie Miller plays with her food, proving theorems in the rehydrated mashed potatoes and trying not to get lost in the stars.

+++

 **finis**

**Author's Note:**

> Gravity_Not_Included, May 14, 2011


End file.
